Crossover Wings
by painegiver
Summary: Clow Country and modern Japan same persons, same attributes. Fai Wang Reed is now planning to use both Sakura from both countries for his evil plan. Along with Yuko from xxxHolic, both Syoaran embark on a quest to retrive both Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A story that crossovers of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Cardcaptor Sakura and xxxHolic. So there will be 2 Sakura and (maybe 3 o.0) Syaoran and also Yuko and Watanuki in action with Fei Wang Reed and Xing Hou! XD

Chapter 1 

'That bunch seems unstoppable! They seem to get the feathers of the hime one after another!' Fai Wang Reed said cursing Sakura and the others after watching them just successfully retrieve another feather.

'They seem to be a strong bunch,' Xing Hou said. 'Never giving up especially that boy Syaoran. Do you think he'll wake up?'

'I sure hope so and soon.'

'Well he has made sudden movements that affected Syaoran like the one that happened in the battle between Yasha and Ashura and also in Rekoruto country in the fight with the guardian of the Book of Memories. And that Kurogane always fighting beside him is keeping his fifth vow. That magician Fai D. Flourite has broken his promise.'

'Well I heard that there's this other world which has 2 people with the same name as the hime and Syaoran. The world is said to be modern say Tokyo, Japan.'

'Really? So many worlds but then they might have different attributes.'

'Their occupations are different but their characteristics are the same. So they would make perfect bait … that's because if either one of them is eliminated … then the other one will also be gone.'

'Then what if the witch comes along?'

'Then I'll crush her.'

- - - - - -

'Interesting …' Yuko said sneering at the large pan of water on the floor. 'Another dimension yet the same time: Two Tokyo and they are both modern. I wonder … Oh Watanuki-kun!'

'Yes!' Watanuki appeared sliding the door hard. Maru and Moro were clinging to his arms saying 'Play! Play!' and the black mokona on top of his head. Yuko sneered at him. Watanuki gave a confused look. Don't tell me she called me here for nothing …

'Bring me sake!' Yuko said happily.

Mokona jumped off Watanuki's head and joined Yuko. 'Yay! Sake! Go Watanuki-kun! Get sake!'

'I am not a servant to that little black puff ball!' Watanuki yelled.

'Ah well … then we'll die. Oh Mokona-chan … is this the end for us?' Yuko said. 'If Watanuki-kun won't get sake then we'll die.'

'Mokona is afraid to die,' Mokona said.

Yuko gave a smart look. '… not to mention that his wish will never come true! Ahahahah!'

'Fine! I'll get sake! I don't even know if it's going to be true or not.' Watanuki said and went to get sake.

'So Mokona-chan are you ready to give us an adventure?'

'Where is Yuko-san going?' Mokona asked.

'To modern day Japan.'

'But this is already modern day Japan.'

Yuko looked at the pan of water. 'But they said there's this modern day Japan with certain characters that we don't think exists in this modern day Japan. Two dimensions the same time.'

'I'll try.'

'Good. Now we just have to wait till the sake comes then we can go!'

'Is Watanuki-kun coming too?'

'Who wouldn't take Watanuki-kun? He's such a helpful slave!' Yuko pressed Mokona to her cheek.

'I am no slave! And I am not going to where ever you are going!' Watanuki said.

'Oh! Watanuki-kun's back! Now bring me the sake!'

'That's it! I'm buying you some kind of alcohol patch or something that will prevent you from drinking sake!'

'Awww … Isn't that mean? Ah well no wish come true!'

Watanuki clenched his fist. Yuko gave a smart look.

- - - - - -

'Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura called out.

Tomoyo turned around and saw Sakura running up to her. 'Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo waved.

'Yay! Syaoran-kun's coming back!'

'You have the bear he gave you. Oh … you, Sakura-chan, and Li-kun …' Tomoyo went to dream mode.

'Eheh … Tomoyo-chan …'

The two saw a plane land and they both knew it was Syaoran's plane.

'That must be Syaoran's plane!' Tomoyo said. 'It came at the time it's supposed to come!' They both went to the waiting area and couldn't wait for Syaoran to appear.

Moments later, Syaoran appeared.

'Syaoran-kun!' Sakura waved.

Syaoran waved. 'Sakura-chan.'

The two walked up to him. 'Welcome back.'

'I see you still have the bear I gave you,' Syaoran said.

Sakura knodded. 'I wouldn't lose it. If I did … I'll feel guilty.'

'Well let's hurry there then! Everyone's waiting for you Li-kun!' Tomoyo said.

'Where?' Syaoran asked.

'Tomoeda School right?'

The three turned around and saw a mysterious looking lady that looked like a witch and another guy holding what it looked like a black puff ball.

'Who are you?' Sakura asked.

'I am from modern day Japan,' the lady said.

'But this is modern day Japan,' Syaoran said.

'I'm from modern day Japan in a different dimension. You must be Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan is …' She looked at Sakura. 'You! Kawaii!'

Everyone seems to say that … Sakura thought.

'Well see you around and always be aware of what's going to happen. Fate is unpredictable and Syaoran-kun … keep Sakura-chan by you. Who knows what's going to happen to her.'

'What's going to happen!' Syaoran said.

'Let's go slave.'

'I am not your slave!' the guy said. The puff ball floated and opened its mouth. Some kind of light came out and shrouded the two. 'Remember keep her by you always,' the lady said. And when they were both fully shrouded by light it shrank to ball size and Mokona put it in its mouth. Then Mokona disappeared.

'What just happened now?' Tomoyo asked.

'I don't know but … I've got a feeling that I really have to stay by Sakura-chan's side,' Syaoran said.

- - - - - -

Syaoran looked at Sakura happily playing with Fai and Mokona under the cherry blossom trees. Syaoran sighed then smiled …

'You like Sakura-chan don't you?' Kurogane asked.

Syaoran blushed. 'I . . .!'

'Just remember that she's a dear one to you already. Protect her always.'

'Hai. Do you consider us dear ones though?'

'Why ask?'

'You're protecting us with all you've got. It's your fifth vow right?'

Kurogane closed his eyes then knodded.

'Puu! Kuropun likes us!' It was Mokona who was suddenly sitting on Kurogane's shoulder.

'Why you!' Kurogane started chasing after Mokona.

'Looks like the two get along pretty well,' Fai said.

'Does Kurogane really like us?' Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled. Sakura knew what he meant and smiled as well.

Suddenly the surroundings grew dark, into a deep red. 'What's going on?' Kurogane said.

'It might be them,' Syaoran said. Syaoran and Kurogane got ready.

'Syaoran-kun!' Sakura was starting to disappear into a portal.

'Hime! Grab my hand.' Syaoran reached and managed to get hold of Sakura's hand. He started to pull her out. Kurogane even helped. The portal was too strong though and the two were getting dragged.

'Use your magic!' Kurogane said.

'This magic is very strong and way excelled over my magic,' Fai said. 'I believe that only one person may stand up to this power … the Space-Time Witch.'

'Hey puff ball! Call her!'

'Ok!' Mokona tried projecting a screen but it faded. 'I can't call her and … I'm starting to not feel so good.'

'The magic is too strong for Mokona,' Fai said. 'And there's a magic barrier set upon him to prevent calling her.'

'Just great!' Kurogane and Syoran tried harder.

'Hime!' All that was left of Sakura was her hand and the two were trying to not make it disappear.

'We have to let go,' Kurogane said.

'But hime …!' Syaroan said.

'You, where do you think this portal might head to?'

'I have no idea,' Fai said. 'But I sense the portal is only for Sakura-chan. The two of you will be repelled.'

'I can't hold much longer …' Syaoran couldn't hold anymore and let go. 'Sakura-chan!'

'Syaoran-kun!' The portal slowly disappeared and everything went back to normal.

'Hime …' Syaoran fell to his knees. 'Hime!'

- - - - - -

The surroundings grew dark, into a deep red. They stepped out of Tomoyo's limousine to see what was going on.

'What's going on?' Tomoyo wandered.

'Syaoran-kun!' Sakura was grabbed by this soldier like creature. 'Help!'

'Sakura-chan!' Syaoran transformed his sword and used Time. Everything went still except the creature. 'Dammit it won't work!'

'Syaoran-kun!'

Syaoran couldn't get up because of magic use. He tried reaching to Sakura and Sakura tried reaching. When both hands were about to grab each other Sakura was pulled away into a portal which disappeared afterwards. 'Syaoran-kun!'

'Sakura-chan!'

- - - - -

'It has started,' Fai Wang Reed said.

- - - - -

'The battle has started,' Yuko said.

**A/N: **Well that's end of chapter 1! Tune in for next time! Everything starts!  
Everyone at Tomoeda School is worried about why they aren't there yet and Syaoran tries asking help from the witch via Mokona but Mokona is still not well. What will Yuko do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Both Sakura has been abducted! Syaoran can't contact Yuko due to Mokona's magic failure and Syaoran is now in a state of recovering energy. What is Fai Wand Reed planning to do? What is Yuko planning to do?

Chapter 2

'Oh deary me … I can't seem to contact them at all,' Yuko said. 'Looks like they've weakened poor little Mokona just in case.'

'Then … how are we going to contact them?' Watanuki said.

'Looks like we just have to go to them!' Yuko said proudly standing up.

'I'll … pass. I'll go make sata andagi instead.'

'Yay! We'll give some to them when we get there!'

'No … you go do your errands while I make mine.'

'You do yours 1st and then we'll go!'

'You don't have time. Those two taken are in risks for their lives.'

'We do have time! Now go Watanuki-kun!'

'What do you mean we have time?! You don't know when they're going to be killed! It might be happening now!'

'Oh how are you certain that they would be killed? We are going in the scene to stop it aren't we?'

- - - - - -

The whole class was at the front gate wondering where the three were.

'I wonder where are they …' Rika said.

'They sure are late,' Chiharu said. 'They sure are taking some time.'

'Speaking of time,' Takashi started. 'There once was a magician who created a card called Time. It says that it took a lot of energy to use it …'

'Really now?' Naoko said. 'So magic is real.'

'Of course it's real. This magician made cards such as Flower, Rain, Jump, Sword …'

'Hai hai! Let's go … you and your lies …' Chiharu dragged Takashi away while he continued reciting names of cards.

'Lies …? And I thought they were real …'

'Look its Tomoyo-chan's car.' Rika pointed out to a limousine that was coming. It stopped in front of the school and out came Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo-chan! What took so long?' Naoko said.

'Have you guys seen Sakura-chan?!' Tomoyo said.

'No we haven't. We thought she was with you.'

'She was. When everything turned red we all stepped out of the car to check it out and then suddenly what I saw was everything normal, Li-kun on the floor like he's collapsed and Sakura-chan nowhere to be found!'

'Where is Syaoran-kun now?'

'He's in the car lying on the seats. He seems to be … panting and saying 'Sakura-chan …' every now and then.'

'Well we hope that wherever Sakura is … that she is alright and will come back …'

'Well there was this lady we met at the airport that seemed to know Sakura-chan and Li-kun.'

'Really?!' Chiharu said. 'But we all know that you're the only one that's related to her in this town Tomoyo-chan.'

'I know … it scares me. But she said to Li-kun to always keep Sakura-chan always by his side seeing something might happen to her. Syaoran seems to believe what she said …'

'Well until Syaoran regains consciousness, we don't know for sure what had happened to Sakura-chan …'

- - - - - -

'Mokona! Try and try again!' Syaoran was urging Mokona to keep trying to get in contact with Yuko. Mokona collapsed. 'Ah …!'

'That's enough,' Kurogane said. 'Don't over stress the puff ball. We don't want to lose it.'

'Well have a rest,' Fai said taking Mokona into his arms. 'And hope you get better soon.' Mokona soon fell asleep.

Some kind of huge droplet suddenly appeared in front of them.

'What is this? Another invasion?' Kurogane said getting ready.

When the droplet burst out it showed Yuko, Watanuki and Mokona: Watanuki lying on the floor, Yuko on top of him and Mokona on Yuko's head. Yuko took Mokona and place it on her lap.

'Hello,' Yuko said.

'Yuko-san!' Syaoran was surprised and glad at the same time.

'So … Sakura-chan has been abducted. Do you have any idea who might've taken her?'

Syaoran knodded. 'We're thinking it's them. But what do they want with hime?'

'Well you see …' Watanuki was struggling to get up. Yuko hit him in the head and he stopped. Yuko continued, 'You know that in every other world there are people that look alike but have different attributes.'

Syaoran knodded.

'But now there are people that look alike and have the same attributes.'

'Is there now?' Kurogane said. 'So you're saying that there is a Syaoran-kun and Sakura-san that are very much alike two the ones we have.'

'Precisely.'

'Then what's it got to do with hime?' Syaoran asked.

'If either one is eliminated then the other will also be eliminated seeing both of them are pretty much the same person,' Yuko explained.

'Then we've got to save her now!'

'There's still time. Think about what you're going to do first.'

'But hime's life is in danger!'

'The enemy wants to take their wings first and then eliminate them. But since the other Sakura won't understand all this … it might take some time.'

Syaoran sulkily looked down.

Yuko looked at Watanuki who was still knocked out. Poor, poor … Yuko got up and walked to Fai. 'Looks like Mokona have a little fever from magic. Hold Mokona for me please.' Fai took the black Mokona. 'I'll leave Mokona to you.' Yuko then walked over to Syaoran. 'Now let's go see the other Syaoran.'

Syaoran knodded. 'Hai.' He was very determined in getting Sakura back. She's important … I still have things to look for her!

Yuko smiled. She walked over to Watanuki and proudly stomped at his back. 'Now let's go then!'

'You don't have to slam your foot at my back,' Watanuki said. 'It hurts … plus you're wearing high heels …' Watanuki started grumbling. 'So it's like a knife stabbing my back … I wonder if she wants another payment for this … pushy salesperson.'

Yuko gave Watanuki a death stare. 'What came out of your mouth now?'

'Nothing!'

- - - - - -

Tomoyo was sitting beside Syaoran at the sick bay. Li-kun … get well soon …

Suddenly Chiharu burst in followed by Naoko. 'Tomoyo-chan!'

'What is it?' Tomoyo asked.

'There's someone downstairs that wants Li-kun!'

'Who could that be?'

'I don't know. It's a lady than looks slim and has long hair with this guy in a gakuran. They were also accompanied with the other guys and two puff ball-looking like creatures: one black and one white. One of them looks just like Li-kun only older.'

Tomoyo remembered. 'Ah!' Tomoyo suddenly went and the two followed.

Tomoyo went out of the school and saw Rika waving and calling to her. Behind her were them. 'It's you again.'

'You remember,' the lady said.

'You know them?' Rika said.

'Yes they were at the airport. This lady was the one I told you about.' Tomoyo saw Syaoran. 'Li-kun!'

'You know … my name?' Syaoran said.

'You look just like Li-kun!'

'Hime!' Kurogane said. 'You look just like her!'

'What is your hime's name?'

'Tomoyo-sama.'

'My name is Tomoyo! How come they know …?'

'Let's go settle somewhere shall we?' Yuko said. 'Though only Tomoyo-chan can come with us. You three girls have to wait.'

Tomoyo directed them to the sick bay where Syaoran was resting.

Yuko noticed Syaoran holding Time. She took it and looked at it. 'So he used Time. No wonder he's been drained out.'

'No wonder why I saw it suddenly. So only he knows what happened to Sakura-chan … But it's going to take some time for him to wake up.'

'Sakura-chan …' Syaoran said.

'Hime? He knows hime?' Syaoran said.

'No he doesn't know your Sakura but he knows his. Yours and his have the same name,' Yuko said. 'She was abducted as well.'

'Well how are we going to regain him quickly enough?'

'Well if two of the same person were linked together … then they will both share to make equalities.'

Syaoran was a little puzzled about what she said. Syaoran looked at his other self. His eyes suddenly turned one color like he's been hypnotized.

Kurogane thought this is not him again …

- - - - - -

'He's moving!' Xing Hou said.

'So … he is controlling over that Syaoran …' Fai Wang Reed said. 'Looks like he wants to wake up his other self.'

- - - - - -

Syaoran touched the forehead of his other self. A strange blue light flowed from Syaoran's hand and into the forehead. Once it was gone, Syaoran returned back to normal.

Syaoran opened his eyes. His eyesight were blurry at first. 'Sakura-chan …?' When he was able to see properly he saw himself but he knew it wasn't a mirror seeing there was no frame and nothing was even holding it. He shuffled up and sat up half scared. 'What … what …?!'

'Hello,' Syaoran said. 'You're name is … Li Syaoran?'

'How … how did you know?! And why do you exactly look like me?!' He looked around and saw many faces. 'And who are these?!' Syaoran recognized Yuko and Watanuki. 'It's you!'

'Hello,' Yuko said. 'I'm Yuko and my slave here is Watanuki-kun.'

'I am not your slave!' Watanuki said.

'Anyways the little black cutie is Mokona and the white one is Mokona as well. This cheerful one is Fai-san and this person from feudal Japan is Kuropun.'

'Do not call me what this puff ball calls me! My name is Kurogane!' Kurogane said.

'And this look alike to you is Syaoran-kun. You two bear the same name and attributes and are both going to retrieve your own Sakura-chan yes?'

'But how do you know us?' Syaoran said.

'I can know everything … this event and meeting is no coincidence … there is only hitsuzen.'

**A/N: **Well that's chap 2! Tune in next time! Yuko and the others have now met each other. Syaoran has been restored by his other self, but is energy all that he shared?

And _he_ has controlled Syaoran once again. Looks like _he_ wants Syaoran to be with his other self …


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Both Syaoran have met each other. Syaoran from Clow Country has shared his energy to his other self. And it seems that _he _has controlled Syaoran again into touching his other self. Fate or destiny?

Chapter 3

'Oh yes Tomoyo-chan,' Yuko said. 'Where is that little yellow plush toy?'

'Oh you mean Kero-chan?' Tomoyo said. 'He's back at Sakura-chan's house.'

'Well let's get him shall we? Mokona-chan …'

Mokona nodded. Streams of light came out of the mouth and shrouded all those who were in the room. When they were all fully shrouded by the light it turned ball size and Mokona put it in his mouth. Mokona then disappeared.

Naoko watched amazingly from the door. 'Wow magic …'

- - - - - -

The huge droplet fell in front of the Kinomoto residence. When the droplet burst it revealed everyone: Yuko and Tomoyo were sitting on Kurogane and Watanuki while everyone else was perfectly standing.

'That black puff ball is as bad as the white one!' Kurogane said.

The black Mokona jumped on Kurogane's head. 'We are the same thing after all Kuropun!'

'Argh! Get off!'

'Calm your temper down,' Yuko said. 'So is anyone home at this time?'

'How about getting off first!' Watanuki said. Yuko punched him in the head and Watanuki remained dead silent.

'Well Sakura-chan's brother and dad should be home. It is after school hours now after all,' Tomoyo said.

Yuko stood up. 'Let's go then!'

'Wait! Are you going to see them?'

'Of course! Who wouldn't? The more people I know the merrier!'

They all went to the front door and Yuko pressed the door bell.

The door opened and Touya appeared. He was surprised to see such a bunch with Tomoyo. 'What's with all of them?' Touya noticed Syaoran. 'The brat is not allowed in here.'

'What?!' Syaoran said. 'I'm not a brat!'

Touya noticed the other Syaoran then looked back at the other. Then he looks back and forth several times. 'Why are there two brats?'

Syaoran was surprised. O.O No one has ever called him a brat …

'Long story …' Tomoyo said.

- - - - - -

'So that's where that monster went off to,' Touya said.

Syaoran stood up slamming his hands on the table. 'What did you call her?!'

'A monster …'

'Ahhh! Die!' Fai and Kurogane held Syaoran back.

Touya looked at the other Syaoran. 'At least this one is more decent … but somehow the brat also improved … is it because of the other Syaoran?'

Syaoran settled. The other Syaoran wondered. Yuko smiled seeing she knew what he meant. 'Well let's go get that stuffed doll,' Yuko said.

'Eheh … his name is Kero-chan …' Tomoyo said.

'Kero-chan?' Touya wondered.

'Oh nothing!'

'You mean this?' Touya held up a small stuffed toy all colored yellow with little white wings at the back. The head looked like a cub's face. It had a tail with a puff ball end.

'Oh yes!' Tomoyo tried to take it but Touya moved it away. Touya stared carefully at Kero. Tomoyo could see that Kero was hesitating inside and many sweat droplets ran down. Touya then gave Kero to Tomoyo. 'Be careful … you lady do you need anyone else?'

'How about … Yue?'

'I'll call him.' Touya got up and went to the phone to ring up Yukito.

'I'll need the Clow Cards and the Clow Key as well.'

'Right.' Tomoyo went to Sakura's bedroom to fetch them.

- - - - - -

Yukito arrived. 'Ah seems like you have a lot of guests.'

'Yuki … transform,' Touya said.

Yukito the spread wings which covered him. When the wings opened it showed Yue. 'You called?'

'Seems like the monster has been abducted.'

'What?!' Yue looked around. 'And who are the majority of them anyway?'

Yuko stood up and walked to Yue. 'We are sort of rescuers … would you care to join us?'

Yue knodded.

'Yay! Now …' Yuko gave a smirk. 'Your payments.'

'I knew she was a pushy salesperson,' Watanuki said.

'What did you say?' Yuko gave him a death look.

'Oh nothing! Ahahaha …'

'Well first from Touya-san.'

'I can give you our only copy of mother's picture.'

'Are you sure?'

There was a pause and Touya looked away.

'How about from Syaoran-kun of Clow Country.'

'I don't know …' Syaoran thought.

'How about your right eye?'

Syaoran was quite surprised. He then put his hand on his right eye. My right eye …

'Of course that would be paid after we have rescued her,' Yuko stated.

What could Yuko-san do with my right eye …? Syaoran wondered.

'As for the other Syaoran-kun … what can be your payment.'

'Umm … my sword.'

'I'm afraid that's not enough.'

'Then what? I'll give anything … anything just for Sakura-chan.'

'Anything you say?' Yuko looked like she was up to no good.

'Don't make that look!' Watanuki said. 'I know-' Yuko hit Watanuki in the head.

Syaoran knodded. He was determined.

'Then you must give up …'

Syaoran then remembered the same scenario. Does Yuko-san want the same payment I gave before …?!

'… your relationship with Sakura-chan.'

Syaoran was a bit shocked. He lowered his head to think about it. Anything for Sakura-chan …

'Well of course you'll pay after you've rescued her as well. So yes?'

Syaoran looked up and knodded. Tomoyo looked down a bit sad to think that their relationship will be given up because she really knew what was going on between the two.

'It's settled then.'

'Will we forget each other?' Syaoran suddenly asked.

'Only Sakura-chan will forget you and all the things that have happened considering you.'

'Ok …'

Syaoran from Clow Country looked at his other self. He knew how it felt because he had to pay the same price …

**A/N: **w00t! Syaoran's payment is his relationship with Sakura just like the payment Syaoran from Clow Country paid.

What could Yuko want with Syaoran's right eye? Does she want _him_?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **The bargains with Yuko are all done! What would Yuko want with Syaoran's (TC) right eye and it seems that Syaoran (CC) has paid the same price as his other self has paid before. Hey :[ Syaoran (TC) has paid twice to help Sakura (TC)! SCAM!

Chapter 4

'Sake!' Yuko declared happily.

Mokona seemed to agree with her. 'Go fetch Watanuki-kun!'

'I'm not for your sake delivering purposes, puff ball!' Watanuki yelled.

'Oh well,' Yuko stood up and picked up Mokona. She started swaying with Mokona to the couch as if she was about to die. 'Sigh. Without sake we're gonna die.' She fell to the couch playing nearly-dead. She stuck Mokona towards her. 'Oh Mokona what are we going to do? We'll die and Watanuki-kun's wish won't be granted.'

Watanuki's face became stoned.

Yuko then shifted to a smart look. 'And all these lives-' she referred to everyone present. '-will be at stake all because of Watanuki-kun.'

'Because of Watanuki-kun,' Mokona repeated.

Everyone shifted their eyes to Watanuki. A lot of sweat started to run down Watanuki's face …

… and a sudden roar blew throughout the house. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE SAKE ALREADY!'

Watanuki ran out the door and went to get sake … if he knew the way to the stores. Damn rotten witch.

- - - - - -

Yuko sat up. 'Well get that fluffy yellow toy into the mighty creature!'

The stuffed toy stood up and became proud. 'Ahah! About time someone praises me!'

Touya picked up Kero with the wings. 'So you are alive after all.'

'Hey let go of me!' Kero tried to wiggle his out. And Touya eventually dropped him. Kero landed on his butt on the table. Kero stood up rubbing his butt.

'Now,' Yuko said. 'Transform.'

Kero transformed into the winged lion - his true form. But unfortunately transformed on the table and the table crashed down snapped in two.

'I think you're the one eating the most of the sweets in this household,' Touya said. 'No wonder the table snapped.'

'So Sakura has been put into danger once again,' Keroberos said. He turned to Syaoran (CC). 'And a heavy price to pay … as always. Clow Reed liked your magic but not your demands.'

Everyone at the table (except the Mokonas) was surprised OO. Even Yue.

'Oh I wouldn't call it demands but offers! So how is Clow Reed nowadays?'

'I have not seen him for many years.'

'Exactly how many years?' Fai asked.

'Forty.'

'Wow did she use black magic to keep herself looking young?' Kurogane muttered and received a punch in the head afterwards … by Yuko.

'When did Clow Reed meet this woman?' Yue asked puzzlingly.

'You weren't there at the time. Clow was bargaining something from Yuko,' Keroberos said.

'And that would be?'

'I have no idea. They never mentioned what they were bargaining for and I don't know if she has fulfilled whatever wish that Clow Reed asked for.'

'So what did Clow Reed give in return to this woman?'

'Sakura.'

- - - - - -

Where are the damn shops? Watanuki thought. He turned left, right, left, right, all around the alleyways and streets full of homes and parks but could not find his way to the shops wherever it is.

He then came upon a street full of sakura trees. Watanuki walked along the street enjoying the scenic view of the falling sakura petals. Then one petal hit Watanuki on the head hard. He then collapsed unconscious. The petal dropped beside him. It looked hard and shiny but after a moment it became a normal soft petal.

- - - - - -

'Sakura?' Yue and all the others except Yuko were puzzled.

'Don't take the witch as the cause behind the abductions because I know that the repayment she still doesn't have.'

'Indeed,' Yuko said. 'I cannot fulfill your master's wish unless I have gained the repayment.'

'But what does Clow Reed mean by "Sakura",' Yue asked.

'That I don't know. I was even confused at the time of the bargaining. Only Clow Reed and Yuko knows and I don't think she has the intention of telling us what it really means.'

'Precisely,' Yuko said. 'But right now a dilemma is rising.'

Everyone listened to her attentively. Yuko had a very serious look on her face.

'What is it?' Syaoran (CC) said.

Yuko slammed her palms on the couch which startled everyone and stood up. 'Where is Watanuki-kun and the sake?!'

Everyone fell. - -;

- - - - - -

Sakura (CC) wandered around the empty hallway. The walls and pillars were all maroon red. She saw to her right was the bright full moon shining. It was beautiful to see but she knew she had to move on. 'Hello? Is anyone there?' The hallway seemed to go on forever as it seemed to go on in pitch black darkness.

'Hello? Can you hear me?' A voice suddenly called out.

Sakura quickly put her attention to the pitch black darkness. She started running and as she ran it seemed that she hasn't gone further nor has she gone nearer as the repetitive view of the hallway seemed to go on and on. She then saw a figure emerge from the darkness and in no time stopped face to face with her very own self. 'You are …'

They both suddenly collapsed after a moment of seeing each other.

- - - - - -

She twitched a little … and went back to her still state.

- - - - - -

Yuko sensed something.

'What is it?' Keroberos said.

'Both Sakura has faced each other.'

Everyone has now put their whole attention into Yuko as they listened further.

'They both collapsed upon seeing each other but they're now in a state of temporary sleep until we wake them both up.'

'But how?' Syaoran (TC) said.

'We can get there by Mokona's teleportal snap but something seems to block teleportal access to the place and can only be broken once we find all five pieces.'

'Five pieces of what?' Yue said.

'All five pieces of the Crossover Petals.'

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 4 for you readers . Tune in for more.

Clow Reed and Yuko has made a deal with each other but what did Clow Reed wish for and what does it mean by the "Sakura" he gave in return?

Do you think what hit Watanuki's head was …?

And who is the "she" that twitched?

More mysteries


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **It seems that the _place _seems to be blocked off which won't allow any teleportal access. Everyone learns from Yuko that there are what it's called the Crossover Petals which is able to break the barrier. And it seems that one is just nearby …

Chapter 5

'The Crossover Petals is a set of five petals that can break the barrier that disallow teleportal access to where both Sakuras have landed into,' Yuko said.

'There are many sakura all throughout Japan and in different dimensions,' Keroberos said. 'It could be anywhere!'

'Well we really can't be certain if there's going to be one or not in a dimension we end up in. Even the Mokonas won't be able to tell.'

'As well as looking for these petals, we can still hunt Sakura's memories alongside right?' Syaoran (TC) said.

'Well sure though we have to hold on to them for the meantime.'

'Ok.' Syaoran (TC) nodded.

Syaoran (CC) kind of looked puzzled. 'Memories?'

Syaoran (TC) nodded. 'Hime lost all her memories and was scattered throughout different dimensions as forms of feathers. I asked help from Yuko-san and in exchange was my relationship to Hime. Kurogane-san and Fai-san also bargained with her and all three of us altogether are fulfilling our wishes at the same time as we travel. At least your Hime only lost her memories of you.'

Syaoran (CC) was struck upon hearing that but showed no signs.

- - - - - -

Watanuki sat up rubbing his head. 'Ow …' He looked around but only saw sakura petals and nothing that was hard. 'Odd …' He stood up and moved on.

- - - - - -

'So how do we find these petals?' Fai asked.

'We just look for hard shiny petals,' Yuko said.

'Great that made our job so much easier,' Kurogane said.

'Though they turn into a normal petal after awhile.'

'I hate you.'

'Don't worry we only have to find three.'

'Then what about the other two?'

'Don't worry. They're in very good hands, both in the strong and naïve, both in whom we can trust.'

'And they are …?'

'Those "they" haven't even realized that they have it.'

'Great,' Kurogane sulked.

There was a knock at the door. 'I'll get it,' Touya said and went. After a moment Touya came back along with Watanuki who was carrying a crate of four sake bottles.

'Ah…!' Yuki happily and dreamily went to Watanuki and took a sake bottle. She fell back to the couch and- 'Kampai!' gulped down the sake.

Apparently Watanuki noticed Black Mokona also possessing a bottle of sake and gulping it down. At least the white one is less alcoholic … but who knows the thing might have a habit of its own …

The White Mokona was as usual sitting on Kurogane's head. Kurogane sneered at Watanuki. 'The puff ball has a large appetite.'

- -'

'Well you have your sake when are we going to get started?' Kurogane was getting weary. 'I need to move, fight and get on with life.'

Yuko smartly shook her head. 'Tsk tsk tsk. Patience is a big thing in a samurai's life. If you wish to get stronger I suggest you train your mind a little more.'

'Know-at-all.'

'Well once we obtain one petal it'll be easier to sense where the others are since the petals react to each other when they're at really close distance.' Yuko noticed the little bruise on Watanuki's forehead though said nothing.

'Really close distance? Why not just close distance?'

'I don't know. Right now let's get moving!' Yuko stood up. 'Off we go!' She then started to move her way out of the house. The rest followed though Touya decided to stay home.

'Not coming?' Yue asked.

Touya shook her head. 'I'll just stay and wait. I don't have any weapon or powers of some sort. I know you guys can bring the monster back.'

'So is Tomoyo-chan and she seems to still come.'

'I have my own reasons and traits and I know she has her own.'

'Alright suits you.'

- - - - - -

They all walked along the street full of sakura trees. Yuko seemed to enjoy the scene the most.

'These sakura are as lovely as the ones back in my world!' Yuko said.

'I wonder if we are able to find your estate in this world as well …' Syaoran (TC) wondered.

'Maybe, maybe not.' Yuko then stopped and everyone started wondering why. She crouched down and picked up a flower petal. It then turned hard and shiny. She turned around to show the others.

'It's a Crossover Petal!' Syaoran (CC) said.

'Correct! We're one step closer!'

'Hey how did you know there was one here?' Kurogane said.

'Oh the wonders of being a witch.'

'Oh bother. Why don't you fish them out yourself then?!'

'Why should I? I don't want them. I'm just here to aid you. Here you go.' Yuko handed the petal to Syaoran (TC). 'Well I'm off the bunch from this world can accompany along with the other bunch. Good luck.' Light came out from the Black Mokona and shrouded Yuko and Watanuki. They turned into a small yellow ball which the Black Mokona swallowed. The Black Mokona disappeared after.

'Looks like it's all up to us!' Fai said.

'And another rotten journey with the puff ball,' Kurogane grumbled.

'Another adventure with Kuropun!' Mokona happily said.

'I think Sakura-chan would like to see someone like you,' Syaoran (CC) said.

'I'd like to see Sakura-chan too!'

- - - - - -

'The witch has decided to help them again. Damn that witch,' Fai Wang Reed said after watching what just happened.

'His restoration is still stable,' Xing Hou said. 'Nothing special has really happened, not even twitches.'

'They have learned about the Crossover Petals so we're now also in the fight of retrieving them. We need those petals!'

'We already have one … and I'm afraid they already have two. Why not just capture them so we can have two?'

'Those two are too strong to take upon my will unlike the two girls.'

'Well why not just lure them here?'

'They already are trying to get here. We can't snatch things off them that easily. And Clow Reed just had to bargain her to that witch. We need it to take control of Clow Country or maybe every dimension once and for all!'

**A/N: **The adventure has begun! And Fai Wang Reed seems to not get happier with the situations. And what is it does he need to take control of Clow Country … or even possibly every dimension there is …


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **One down two to go! Hmm where are the other two petals Yuko mentioned that is in good hands … whose "good hands"? Anyways oh goodie look they're back to the world where flying transportation exits! And Tomoyo faces her own self.

Chapter 6

A huge droplet landed on a platform and burst open. There appeared the whole bunch! Quite a number. They were all in a pile on top of one another, Kurogane being at the bottom and Tomoyo sitting at the top with the white Mokona on her head and Cerberus, who seemed to have turned back to Kero sat on Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo hopped off and everyone got up off each other and brushed themselves off. Syaoran (CC) looked all around amazed, so was Tomoyo and had her camera ready and filmed all around.

'This is an amazing place,' Syaoran (CC) said.

'Wow look at this place!' Tomoyo filmed the flying vehicles all flying around busy like in traffic and all futuristic buildings.

'We're back in Piffle World and once we meet her I think you'll have a surprise, Tomoyo-chan,' Syaoran (TC) said.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran (TC) questioningly. 'Her?'

Someone came running, emerged from around the wall. It was Tomoyo, president of the Piffle Princess Company and as usual following her are her bodyguards. They reached the bunch and Tomoyo greeted them. 'Hello and welcome back.'

'It's good to see that everything around here are running well,' Syaoran (TC) said.

'Yes everything is running quite well,' Tomoyo noticed that they had more companions, one of them looking like Syaoran (TC). 'Nice to meet you all. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, president of the Piffle Princess Company.'

All those from Tokyo (CC), introduced themselves. And when it came to the introductions with look-alikes it was a bit awkward.

'I'm Syaoran Li from Tokyo, another world and so are everyone else that you've newly met,' Syaoran (CC) said. 'I was surprised that there are versions of me in other worlds.'

Tomoyo (TC) nodded. 'It seems there's a copy of me too.'

'Hi, I'm also Tomoyo Daidouji,' Tomoyo (CC) said.

'Wow an exact copy of me,' Tomoyo (TC) said. She looked all around Tomoyo (CC). 'Dresses what I'd like to dress, do you design your own costumes?

'Why yes and I dress them to Sakura-chan, my friend and I tape it on my video camera,' Tomoyo (CC) said showing her video camera.

'You are like me! I see you've befriended her! Speaking of Sakura-chan where is she?'

'She was kidnapped and is now being held in captive,' Syaoran (TC) said.

Tomoyo (TC) was shocked. 'That's terrible! What happened?!'

'Long story.'

- - - - - -

All of them were now seated in a pretty red room that has a large window overlooking towards the city. Even the furniture was red. Everything that has happened was explained to Tomoyo (TC).

'So you didn't mean the Sakura-chan I know. You have a Sakura of your own,' Tomoyo said. 'It seems that we're all very connected, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan especially. Though I can't say I've seen anything resembling a Crossover Petal.'

'Well there might be one around anyway,' Kurogane said. 'So we search more carefully. If that witch did the entire job for us we wouldn't have so much trouble in finding them!'

'And what would you give up for that?' Fai said. 'Your sword?'

'I already gave her the most important sword I _once _possessed. And yet it's in the risk of being sold to someone else!'

'Are you sure that sword was even the actual one?' Fai gave a smart look which at the same time emitted dark aura. Kurogane was curious. 'Well shall we start searching then? From the smallest crack to the widest open space.'

They all nodded.

'I'll have assistants to take you to places and also help you search,' Tomoyo (TC) said.

- - - - - -

Syaoran (CC) leaned against the end of the airship and looked at the city. 'Whoa …! This place is big and this ship is cool.'

'And at the front it just looks like this,' Tomoyo (CC) said pointing at Kero who sat on the table motionless like a stuffed toy. Both Tomoyos sat with each other at a table whilst everyone else were scattered around the ship minding their own business.

Tomoyo (TC) picked up Kero. 'He's cute.' Tomoyo squeezed him a little and Kero tried to keep his choke inside but couldn't keep it and choked. Tomoyo received a shock and dropped him on the table.

Kero lay choking on the table. 'Hey watch it lady!'

'I'm sorry … Wow you're alive.'

'Yes,' Tomoyo (CC) said. 'His name is Kero-chan. He is a guardian of a …' Tomoyo tried to find words to replace Clow Cards. '… legendary magical function. So is the other one called Yue. He is the winged one. That is his true form he has a normal human form so he was able to dwell among normal civilians. Kero-chan here is the same. His true form is a winged lion.'

'So what is this legendary magical function?' Tomoyo (TC) asked.

'It's called Clow Cards. They are several different elemental cards that Sakura is able to summon. Syaoran-kun is capable of summoning a few as well. They were made by Clow Reed. Sakura with the help of Syaoran has been collecting these cards. I've been making all her costumes and film the action that takes place.'

'I'd like to see them some day. I'm sure your Sakura is just as adorable as the one I know.'

'I'd like to see her someday too.'

'So can your Syaoran cast any of those cards?'

'A couple. Syaoran-kun!' Tomoyo (CC) called and both Syaorans came over. oo; 'Eheh … the Syaoran-kun that I know.'

'Oh sorry,' Syaoran (TC) said.

'That's fine you can stay and watch if you want.'

'Ok.'

'Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan wants to see you summon a Clow Card.'

Syaoran (CC) nodded, took a couple of steps backward and took out the Time card and summoned it. Everything except who was on board and the airship itself became still. Everyone went to the edge of the ship and looked all around. Everything was still. All air vehicles were frozen in mid-air like levitating sculptures. All driven vehicles were frozen as well as all civilians.

Syaoran (CC) noticed a person walking down below and found it weird. 'Hey someone's walking. It doesn't seem to be affected to Time.' Everyone looked down and saw someone with a large clump of black hair and assumingly a largely red hair clip. She was walking along the road.

'Let's go check it out,' Syaoran (TC) said. The ship landed somewhere distant from the person, but not too distant and started following her after. They had a full view of her now. She was wearing a dress that was black with red patterns. A sharp pain struck Syaoran's (TC) right eye but Syaoran kept it in by closing his eyelid and clenching his teeth. Only Kurogane noticed but didn't say a thing. They followed the person and she led them to an immensely large park full of sakura trees. 'Maybe she's looking for the petals too. We have to make sure. Mokona, can you get through to Yuko for us?'

Mokona nodded and from the orb of her head a projection showed up. Yuko was then being showed. 'Well hello there. Miss me already that you're calling me?' Yuko said.

'No-one in the world would miss you,' Kurogane mumbled.

Yuko sneered at Kurogane. 'That sword of yours is going for auction.'

'I know you'll never do that.'

'Oh I can have a clear away.'

'I don't think you'll go cheap.'

'Why thank you! Didn't know Kurogane-san can say such nice things. The softer side is always where it hits the most in stronger people.'

'Anyway we'd like to confirm something,' Syaoran (TC) said. 'Do you know someone with immensely amounts of hair with something red on it and dresses black with red patterns?'

'Ah I see … So she's there …'

'You know her?'

'Of course! Legion against legion she's part of your enemies.'

'Really … is she strong?'

'I don't know she hasn't shown any skills of sorcery or armed combat.'

'Well still we need to be careful. Well thank you.'

'See you around.' And Mokona turned off the projector.

The park was surrounded by a high wall and only the front gates seemed to be the only way out. They all came closer hiding behind the wall just peering over towards the woman. Then several goons appeared out of nowhere and went to her. She gave some sort of instruction and the goons all scattered and went shuffling through the sakura trees and started looking for something. A few goons though stayed with her.

'That's a lot of service,' Fai said.

'A few stayed with her,' Kurogane said. He noticed Tomoyo (CC) videocam-ing all this. 'How can you video at a time like this?'

'I've always had,' Tomoyo (CC) said. 'I've done it many times before.'

'That's a good idea …' Tomoyo (TC) said. 'I should've done the same.'

'You may stop hiding now. There's no need,' the woman suddenly said.

'She's referring to us,' Fai said. 'Oh what do we do?'

'Right,' Kurogane said. 'All those who can fly can go and hunt for the goons searching. The rest should be able to do a direct attack in different directions.' They all nodded and Kero turned into Keroberos.

'So that's his true form …' Tomoyo (TC) said in curious wonder.

'Right,' Kurogane said. 'One … two … three … go!'

Kurogane, both Syaorans, Fai and the guards that accompanied along all charged to the woman and goons with her all of them breaking off after surrounding them. Yue and Keroberos flew over and went to those goons that were searching.

'Fools,' the woman said.

**A/N: **She's there! What is she doing there?

Is there a Crossover Petal in Piffle World?

Will the launch attack of our heroes work?

Stay tuned!


End file.
